


The Arrangement

by CheliceraeKisses



Series: Araniae [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Driders, F/F, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sugar Mommy, Terato, Teratophilia, at least it has a happy ending, this was supposed to be a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheliceraeKisses/pseuds/CheliceraeKisses
Summary: When you have 36,000 kids with someone, you start to catch feelings. You had no one but yourself to blame.
Relationships: drider/reader
Series: Araniae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896088
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	The Arrangement

I did a last check through my backpack, making sure I had everything I needed for a month away. Lots of video games, meds, laptop, seemed like I was ready. I zipped up the bag, threw it onto my shoulder, and trudged to the door, feeling significantly less excited than I should have been.

I first met Araniae around three years ago, at a bar I went to to forget about student loans. She was sweet, and gorgeous, and listened to me bitch about debt, and her deep, sultry voice had me soaking through my panties even before she kissed me. She told me she wanted to help solve both our problems, and that I was beautiful and perfect and her voice pulled me all the way back to her place and straight into her bed, and it was well after midnight when I sobered up enough to count how many eyes she had.

Eight beautifully dark eyes had stared at me, and I finally registered what she was. The fuzzy, red-brown body of a tarantula below her waist, towering over me on the bed. What I’d thought were her hands softly touching my face when we’d kissed turned out to be chelicerae, holding me in place while she stole my breath away. The upper half of her body was curvy and soft, heavy breasts resting in my hands, arms and belly dark with yet more fuzzy, prickly hair. 

The morning after, lying naked, tangled together between sheets she’d spun herself, she told me her solution to our problems. She wanted children, and needed a warm, safe place to lay her eggs for several weeks. As she described it, she wanted to rent out my womb for a month or so, taking care of me the whole time, and in return she’d give me five thousand towards paying off my debts. I asked lots of questions, but I never even thought of saying no to her, and by the next week she had me stuffed full.

Our agreement had stood since, with her calling me over three or four times per year, always taking incredible care of me. After the first few awkward, painful times, we’d ironed out most of the bigger issues, and the experience was pure pleasure. She was incredible at sex, a wonderful cook, adorable and kind and always gentle with me. Between my life of underpaid freelance design work, living on my own in a tiny, cramped apartment, the months visiting Araniae became my light, the thing that kept me going. There was only one problem with the arrangement.

I was completely in love with her.

How could I not be? She treated me like a precious treasure, she kissed like she was starving and showered me in praise when we fucked. She worked as a chef at a fancy place downtown, and she spoiled me with food when I visited, trying out new recipes and making anything I requested. I’d paid my debts off almost a year ago, and I felt horrible accepting her money, but I couldn’t shake the fear that she didn’t want me the way I wanted her, that she wasn’t looking for a relationship and all her affection was just part of the agreement. That I had nothing to offer her.

The bus ride to her place was long, giving me plenty of time to dwell on my anxieties. I’d promised myself I’d tell her this time, just like I had the last two times. I’d even set aside the money she’d given me since paying the last of my debts, intending to return it as soon as I worked up the courage to tell her the truth. The truth that I didn’t want to leave when the month ended, that I wanted to stay and help raise her, no, our children.

I finally stepped up to her door, taking a moment to compose myself before knocking. The moment she opened the door I could tell she’d been cooking something, the smell making my mouth water. She threw her arms around me, pulling me against her apron, a silly novelty thing that read “Mega Silk” across her generous chest. She kissed me lightly on the nose, and pulled me inside.

As soon as the door closed, she kissed me again, properly this time, chelicerae hugging my cheeks. Almost before I could react, her hand was slipping past the waistband of my panties, groping at my butt. This was almost tradition by now, her feeling me up at her earliest convenience. One time she’d driven over to pick me up and spent the entire ride back with her hand between my thighs. Another, we’d met at her work and hadn’t even been out of the restaurant before she had her hands under my shirt. 

Not that I ever minded getting caught up in her pace. I could only imagine what needing to lay must feel like. By the time I arrived her lust must have been driving her up the walls, it was no surprise she was so eager to go. I was more than happy to let her sweep me away, just using me to release all her pent up lust and eggs from the last few months.

She finally broke from the kiss, giving me a sweet smile and dragging me further inside. “Now, we’re having lobster fettuccini Alfredo for dinner, darling,” she said. She never bothered with introductions, instead launching into whatever plans she had for us.“It’s almost done if you want to unpack your things?” She kissed me again, swirling our tongues together before giving me a push towards the living room.

I tossed my bag on the couch she kept for guests, taking a moment to walk by the enormous, empty terrarium. I’d never seen anything in it before, and I assumed it was where she put her eggs after I’d laid them, something like a cradle for her children to live in until they were old enough to leave the nest. She’d explained to me once before that the vast majority of the thousands of eggs she laid would grow into perfectly ordinary spiders, that in fact so far all her eggs had. Very, very rarely an egg would develop further, staying inside me and growing larger until it developed into a creature like her. She’d told me if I ever suddenly found myself pregnant again after I’d left her home I needed to call her immediately. Secretly, I always hoped I would, just so I could stay with her longer. Would our children look like me?

A light nip at my neck startled me back to awareness, arms slipping around me as she pressed herself to my back. The spot she’d bitten stung and turned hot, a sure sign she’d given me a little venom with her kiss. I smiled, leaning back into it and moaning, teasing, hoping to goad her into giving me more. No such luck sadly. She giggled, pulling away. “You’ll get plenty later, darling,” she whispered darkly, eliciting a second, far more genuine moan. Her venom always made my head swim and my body turn hot and pliant for her. The tiny little taste she’d given me wasn’t much, but it was enough to feel a spike of warmth shoot through me, coiling into my gut and making my panties wet with anticipation.

She pulled away, breaking the tension of the moment. “Dinner’s ready,” she said happily, tugging me towards the kitchen. “I’ll help you unpack later.” My cheeks reddened at the reminder that I’d spent so long thinking about children that I’d forgotten my bag entirely. Sheepishly, I let her lead me away.

Dinner was of course spectacular, rich and creamy and filling. It helped that she’d made massive portions, with plenty extra sitting on the stove. She always made sure I was well fed before we began, telling me I needed my energy to keep up with her. The first time I’d scoffed at her, laughing that my sex drive had never been beaten, and had ended up passing out before she was half done. My usual diet of instant ramen probably hadn’t helped. Since then she’d insisted, making sure I’d eaten at least one good meal before stuffing me with eggs.

She sat directly next to me at the table, getting handsy the whole time. It was soothing, seeing how comfortable and normal she was being. It was almost enough to make me forget my anxiety, settling into the routine we’d had for years now. At least, it was until she pulled me into a deep kiss and my heart jumped into my throat. I almost fell off my chair, heart hammering my eyes, eyes turning down to look away from the expression she must have been giving me.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” The concern in her voice nearly broke me on the spot, nearly spilling all my fears to her. No, no, I didn’t want to tell her like this, if nothing else I wanted it to be romantic, rather than sobbing on her carpet. 

“I’m... Fine, don’t worry, please. Really. You just startled me is all.” It was a lie, it sounded like a lie, she had to know it was. I just prayed she wouldn’t ask. 

“If you say so, darling,” she said with a smile that broke my heart. I had to tell her before I left. Just not... Right now. In a few days maybe, once we were settled in for the month.

I pulled myself back into my chair, managing to stomach a few more bites of the delicious pasta. Abandoning the bowl, I leaned against Araniae, letting my loose top fall off my shoulder, exposing my neck. I was afraid she might not take the bait, considering the circumstances, but she reacted almost immediately, pulling me closer, biting at my neck again. This time, the lance of heat that shot through my veins was much stronger, and I knew she’d given me the first of (hopefully) many venomous bites for the evening. Barely releasing my neck for a second, she pulled me into her, shifting her arms under me and picking me up in a bridal carry while she sucked on the tiny, reddening bruise she’d left. She stood up from where she’d been kneeling by the table, effortlessly lifting me, and carried me to the bedroom.

The bedroom was more like a nest. Thick sheets of web covered every wall and hung taut around the room, a miniature network of tunnels that she slept within. She carried me deep into the room, to where an enormous bed sat in a cavern of webs. Rather than place me on the bed, she gently laid me down on a suspended sheet of web. 

By now the venom in my veins was making me hot, uncomfortably so, and I let out a needy whine as she pushed my shirt up, sinking her fangs into my breast. We’d learned quickly that my sensitive breasts were wonderful targets for her venom, the pulsing heat in my nipples burning so hot it nearly made me cum on the spot. It wouldn’t have been my first time cumming before she’d even gotten my clothes off. She kept teasing at my nipples with her tongue, dragging it out until I got impatient, pulling her apron off and groping at her.

“Eager, are we darling,” she said in a seductive whisper. 

“Yes,” I whined back, not even having the energy to defend myself. I just wanted more of her venom, and for her to hurry up and fuck me so I could forget everything.

She kissed me again, biting my tongue with yet more venom, removing my pants with one hand as she did so. My groping turned into tugging, pulling her sweater off and finding nothing underneath. She grinned, stepping forward to stand over my hips.

Hey body was massive compared to mine, seven feet long, her legs and abdomen thick and fuzzy. She leaned her torso down, dangling her tits in my face, letting me suck at her nipples, quiet little moans from above spurring me on. I felt her pulling my arms above my head, deftly tucking them through the sheet above me and twisting, leaving my arms trapped. Goddess her confidence was hot, the way she knew exactly what she was doing and how to do it, immobilizing me without a single unnecessary motion. The ache between my legs got stronger, pussy soaking the web underneath me. I needed her to breed me, soon.

The first bump of her ovipositor against me was always intimidating. No matter how many times I’d taken it, it still shocked me when it came out, massive, nearly as thick as my arm and more than two feet long. Even knowing that I wouldn’t be taking the whole thing, I could hardly believe it fit. The knowledge that it would swell even wider when her eggs passed through had me bucking my hips, and if I could I would have been pulling myself onto her already

She seemed to notice me staring, whispering in my ear in her sultry voice. “Like what you see, darling? I hope you’re ready, my perfect little thing.” 

She rubbed the tip against me, taking her time opening me up. She was so kind, always taking the time to make sure she didn’t hurt me any more than necessary, but today it just made me mad. Just fuck me already, just hurry up and slam inside me so I can forget everything. Don’t be so kind if you won’t be in love with me. I could feel tears welling up, threatening to fall, and I buried my face in her chest, not wanting her to see, afraid she’d stop to demand an explanation.

She sank her fangs into my neck as she entered me, giving me one last dose of venom for good measure. My body was on fire, and the ovipositor stretching my cunt barely hurt at all as she slid inside. I heard her hum happily as she began to shift her weight, pulling out nearly to the tip, only to drive back inside with a smooth thrust. I moaned, trying to throw my head back but mostly just succeeding at lolling to the side, tongue falling out as she picked up speed. Her fuzzy body tickled as it shifted above me, and I laughed, finally getting what I’d been craving.

Her humming stopped with a grunt, stilling for a moment. “You’re still so tight darling, even after years of this. Tell me, do you try to keep yourself so perfect for me?” she asked with a giggle. 

Yes, I thought.

She smiled down at me. “Don’t fret darling, I’ll give you everything you need and more. Just lie there and enjoy, my beautiful little pet.”

The first few times we’d fucked, she’d let me ride her ovipositor for quite a while, worried I wouldn’t manage to cum once she started laying. We’d been entirely wrong though. This time, she was clearly impatient, only giving me a few minutes of preparation before her ovipositor pushed its way into my womb. I shuddered but, thanks to the venom, barely felt it. She stilled, shaking slightly, and before long I felt the first egg make its way down the shaft.

The egg felt thick, swelling the ovipositor up, and it took a moment to stretch me open, the pressure finally overwhelming my pussy and slipping inside. I gave a loud groan of pleasure as the walls of my cunt squeezed greedily around the egg. The egg, our egg, sliding inside me. As the first egg dropped into my womb, settling inside me, I felt Araniae’s arms wrap around me, her face dropping level with mine. Already I could feel the next egg coming, as she kissed my cheek and her lips came away wet.

“D-Darling,” she said, clearly struggling to get the words out as she laid her eggs. She’d never tried to talk seriously while laying before. Why was she still trying to talk? “Why are you crying, my sweet?”

Oh.

The concern on her face finally broke the dam, and I started sobbing, only pausing for a scream to rip its way out of my throat as the next few eggs pushed inside me. Quietly, she released my hands, pulling me forward so I was hugging her and softly petting my hair, waiting for me to speak.

“I... I... Gah.” Another egg, splitting me open, almost toppling me off the edge. “I love you,” I choked out. This was it then, the last eggs I’d ever take and I was ruining the experience like this. “I love you so much, and I don’t know how you feel about me. I don’t want to leave, I don’t just want to carry your eggs, I want to stay and help raise our children and I want you to get me properly pregnant like you said could happen. I’ve been hoping every time I went home that I’d suddenly have your child inside me and I could come back and stay with you but... Guh, I don’t know if you want that, I can’t tell if you like me or if you see me as a toy to fuck full of eggs or if you just think of this as a mutual arrangement. I don’t even have debts to pay anymore, but I don’t want you to leave me just because I don’t need you.” I was babbling, pathetically, my words barely making sense to me through the tears. Another egg, forcing it’s way inside me, leaving me moaning with pleasure. “I do need you, I love you. I know you get horny when you need to lay, and I’m convenient, but I-” 

Two fingers pushing into my mouth cut me off. I looked up at her, confused, to see her tilting her head to the side, looking incredibly pleased with herself. “I get horny when I see you.” She did? “You want to know how I feel about you darling?” She paused, thrusting hard, dropping yet more eggs into me. My belly was starting to swell, visibly pregnant now. “You want me to breed you properly, get you knocked up for real?” Horny filth always sounded so classy coming out of her mouth, Her voice dark and slow and full of promise. I whimpered, sucking her fingers hard as another egg pressed me open.

“Then I suppose, my love,” she said. Her love. Me? “That I’ll just have to keep you here from now on. We can have you full of my eggs every month, until one of them takes. How does that sound, my pet? Our children will be beautiful,” she leaned down, whispering into my ear, and the sound of her voice promising everything I wanted tipped me right over the edge, cumming hard as yet more eggs squeezed into me. She groped at my tits, hands squeezing hard, plucking at my nipples, pushing my orgasm longer and longer. As I came down, her voice, whispering in my ear yet again.

“No more of this now, my love. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about how in love we are in the morning.” My heart soared, as her fangs sunk into my neck again, releasing yet more venom. The world swam out of focus, and my head lolled back as I lost myself in the pleasure and the heat, letting her sweep me up yet again.

We woke up, tangled in the handmade silk sheets of her bed, bodies close together. The first thing I noticed was my belly, swollen full like I was eight months pregnant, and I smiled blissfully at the sight, my favourite thing to wake up to. The next thing I noticed was a conspicuous ring on my finger that hadn’t been there the night before, black and patterned like silk. The third thing I noticed was Araniae, lying on the bed next to me, eyes open and watching my face. Seeing that I’m awake, she leans in close, kissing me deeply, chelicerae holding my cheeks tight. Finally, she seems to have had enough, leaning back.

“Do you like the ring my love?” She smiles, her expression adoring, her eyes already lusty again. “You had a lot to say last night, didn’t you?”

“Nah, nothing important,” I said with a smile, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i actually did the math 36,000 is about right for a large spider and how often they've been fucking. its probably more though since most spiders arent seven feet long
> 
> see i can write things that arent robots sometimes i write spiders. 
> 
> (also yes her name is just the french word for spider spelled wrong sue me)


End file.
